


龙纹身的斯宾诺莎

by allinhole



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M, beyond同人
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:07:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29816466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allinhole/pseuds/allinhole





	龙纹身的斯宾诺莎

“passport please. ”  
把护照打开，塞进磨砂玻璃和台面之间缝隙。同时，一张纸从里面塞出来。  
拿起纸，放正，表格第一行，family name，name。  
快要消失入磨砂玻璃的另一端的护照，尚留一角在这个世界。眼明手快捕捉上面的答案、上面的真理。wet pet。这是什么？我的名字？  
抄到表格上。  
occupation。这题没有地方抄答案，护照被玻璃吞走了。也不需要抄答案。  
大手一挥，musician。  
上了飞机，发现这架飞机好长好长，长得像一列火车。pet往前走，一道上坡，走得一身汗，精疲力竭。窗外呼呼的黑暗，像冷风灌进领子。  
他终于停步，茫然擦流到眼睛里的汗，冻得战栗。他转身，又往反方向走。哦，也是上坡。  
于是他分不清方向。只知道无论往哪个方向，都冷而累而痛。都好像和身处的列车或飞机采取了相反的方向。因此都伴随头晕。  
都在黑暗中。连名字都忘记。都在寂静中，唯有风，风里啸叫如雷如电。  
musician。  
骤然停了，左右两侧的车门同时打开。

拔剑四顾心茫然。  
门外有一点动静，pet侧头看。看不清。于是他走过去。  
骤然天亮，眼前一条宽阔马路，车水马龙。呼呼的风，就不再是微妙尖锐，而是爽朗强劲。他回头看风来的方向。一片海。火车站建在海边。  
这里特么是哪里？火车站的墙上挂着大牌子，amsterdam。  
nice。pet心说。从眼前旋转的陌生车辆和房子和街道里找到一个老相识，一盏交通灯。还是绿的。  
在爽朗强劲的风里、在宽阔灰蒙的空里，它绿得很美。  
pet就朝它走。马路过到半当中，身侧有些动静。他侧头看，身边有个高挑卷发的青年，急切地对他说着什么、仓促跟着他一起过马路。  
pet听不清。因为风，也因为耳朵。那一刻一侧的耳朵似乎突然失去听力。  
后来他确实有一侧耳朵失去听力，那时才知道，失聪是怎样的：比如满分是10，先用二十年缓降到9，然后用大概三十小时，从9掉到1，又用三个月升回3。整个过程充满晕眩。晕眩消退后，诺，拿好，你的新耳朵，你的新音乐。打个招呼，爱你的命运。  
pet凝神看这高挑卷发的青年的脸。觉得他说的也许是一种外语。  
这青年越说越快，脸上神情有些焦躁，炯炯的眼睛像风里的打火机火苗，几乎消失，但一些瞬间，红蓝的火苗依然窜出来，瞬间清晰可见的渺小脆弱生命。  
pet也跟着焦躁。他在对我说什么？有人急急对你说着，切切地似要说服你，或要告知你。你却听不懂。在这异域他乡。  
不自觉间，pet就跟着这青年走到了马路对面。

然后他撞到一个人。那人在拉卷帘门。  
“嘿帮个忙。”  
但不必他说，pet看到他都快被卷帘门拉得腾空升起了，也会帮他。  
搞定了门，pet赶紧转身看方才对他说话的青年。  
已走远了，留给他一个缩小般的背影，一头卷发，哎，此处大风中的打火机。  
质量绝佳的那种打火机。  
他是一个恐怖分子吗？家乡沦亡，青年们便唯有流离各处，或招募或渴求或引诱——战友？  
“啊，谢啦！”卷帘门的主人突然说话。说pet的母语。  
pet吃惊地看他。从没见过这样的奇装异服：一头黑色大卷发，一身黑袍，巨大的方领子直遮到胸口。脸上戴了一副游泳眼镜。这么一个人，却说他的母语。  
这里不是……阿姆斯特丹的火车站对面吗？  
“进来坐？喝杯热巧克力。”  
“你是……谁？”pet自认不俗，没名字没电话的欢场女子也能跟她一场恋爱，但对这个人，他却忍不住问，你是谁。  
“我叫spinoza。”  
？？！  
“这，这是哪里？”  
spinoza走到pet面前，朝一侧肩膀歪头，游泳眼镜背后那双眼睛，是小狗般的圆圆和纯真。即便带着戏谑，也如带着阳光温暖笑意。冬天的，苍白的，于事无补的，但诚意丝毫不减的那种阳光。  
“纹身店呀。”spinoza歪着头说。  
pet环顾四周……哦还真是，纹身店。  
“要纹什么图案？”spinoza说着走到柜台后。墙上贴满了海报，pet扫一眼，发现大半他都想重金收购。签了名啊！连死了几十年的小号手的签名都有。  
spinoza又从柜台后面走出来，一手各端一杯热巧克力。他小心翼翼把一杯递给pet，“拿把手，别碰杯壁，有点烫。”说着，又把另一杯放到小桌上。桌上堆满画册。美丽的图案，美丽的身体。  
“所以，什么图案？有想法吗？”spinoza骑坐到小椅子上，手臂撑着椅背，抬头，又歪头，看着pet问。  
蝴蝶。  
pet几乎要脱口而出。蝴蝶在他的心里破茧，这茧无非是他的心脏。他一生中再没有过比这更痛。  
“……龙。”  
“哦，因为你属龙吧？”  
疼痛席卷而过，如狂风令人窒息。来得快去得更快。消失了。好像从没有过。好像蝴蝶从来没来过。也好像，方才那高挑卷发的恐怖分子、或者那失去家园的青年，都从来没有来过。  
“是。”pet说。  
亲爱的，不要对生命说不，要对生命说是。  
“请坐。”spinoza说。放直了头，敛去了笑。  
纹身枪发出微妙的响。这一室的墙壁，上面的千古音乐家都会同意，乐音与噪音的区别，不在声音中——只在人心中。  
pet侧头看。针扎进肌肤，移动，过一会儿又退出来。肌肤上留下痕迹，微红的黑。  
但他突然觉得挺恐怖，spinoza的手有点抖，线条也有点丑。这个人可能，没有学过画画。  
“喂，你真是纹身师傅？”pet开着玩笑问。必须开玩笑啊，不然呢？  
“不是啊。”  
？？！  
“我刚才跟你说了呀，我叫spinoza，就是你想到的那个spinoza，我知道我在你们这个年代出名了，你也该听说过的。spinoza不是纹身师傅。”  
“你是……古代人？我到了古代？现在是什么时候？”  
“1993年，对你来说是什么代？”  
1993年。1993年底。蝴蝶在pet的胸膛中振翅，美丽强壮的翅膀振动胸中的血肉残骸。蝴蝶的茧，蝴蝶的居所。  
“……但你是外国人，哦对，荷兰人。你怎么会说广东话？”  
“因为我在1677年。”  
“……”  
“因为古人比较聪明，”spinoza停下手里的画，看着pet，圆眼睛在镜片后面笑，被游泳镜的橡胶边缘勒得微微变形鼓出。有点恐怖，又意外的有点顽皮的好笑。“你跟古人用什么话说话，古人就用什么话回答你。”  
……今人就不同。今人说破天，急得冒汗，也是异域密码。你若听不懂，那就是听不懂。你甚至听不清。不是针对谁，但今人，今人尽耳聋。pet心想。想到刚才那青年焦灼倾诉告解般的脸和声音。还有他远去的背影。我也像他一样，聋哑的今人。  
“坐稳。”一只手轻轻扶pet另一边的肩，把他的身体拉近自己。“有点疼？”  
pet点头。身上的冷汗早就在温暖室内收干了，眼泪却掉进手里那杯热巧克力。  
“所以你不是纹身师傅，你是哲学家。”pet轻轻说，“你已经变成了一个有智慧的古代人。”  
“爱智慧，但并不拥有。出境时填表格，你不能在occupation栏填philosopher，智慧只会被爱，不会被占有。”过一会见pet没有反应，spinoza轻轻地叹，“古代人，其实比今天更今天，变成海报贴在墙上，就是你的邻居。”  
pet转头看spinoza，“但海报不会抱我。”  
他咬咬牙，战或逃，请选择，他说，“海报也不会亲我，不会爱我。”  
“他在往你手臂上画龙。”  
pet趴到椅背上，紧紧地攥紧手里的杯子。  
过一会儿pet直起身，呼一口气，说，  
“我在occupation栏里填musician。”  
“嗯，你占有音乐。”  
“不。你这荷兰人古人，广东话说得不错，英语却好像不太行。”  
“因为很多广东人在荷兰开馆子。”  
“occupation的意思，不是我占有音乐。”pet无视所谓家乡味道的馆子，回到他的异域的话题。然后停下，等待，漫长漫长的等待。  
“是你被音乐占有。”  
蝴蝶破空，壮丽地飞离它诞生处的残垣肉体。

paul睁开眼，过了很久才在黑暗里认出，坐在沙发另一端凝视他的人，是steve。  
想起来了。他本来在家里发呆，steve突然打电话来，说唱片公司希望他们开工，语气里很坚强，却又很无助。战或逃？paul一跃而起，分分钟冲到band房。他不想分辨，是出于心忧战友的无助，还是为了重燃自己将熄的战火。  
——然后刚进门没多久，在一只烟灰缸上绊了一跤。steve去拉他，自己也没站稳，被带得一起摔倒。  
然后就很尴尬了。他们对着烟灰缸哭了两小时，又喝了几瓶二锅头。然后——就这样，一场梦，醒来在现在。  
“你……”paul试图说话，发现自己失声了。  
“你醉了，睡了很久。”steve的声音却突然产生遥远般的美丽。  
paul挣扎着起身，又坐回去。浑身都不是很好用。  
“你梦到什么了？一直说胡话。”steve轻轻地笑。感到这笑声，引诱，又毛骨悚然。  
“我说什么了？”  
“没听懂。”  
“哦。”paul也笑笑。笑得非常之怯。那个梦好清晰——他不希望steve听清楚关于爱好智慧和占有音乐的对话——而且只能听到他说的一半。他觉得若角色对调、换成自己听到steve说这样的梦话，可能会当场把他送进精神病院。  
“笑什么？你梦到谁了？”  
paul抬头。敏感令人困扰。如果没有意识到，从“梦到什么”到“梦到谁”的变化，可能会好很多。生活会容易很多。——但相应的玩音乐则变得困难。梦到你哥，他跟我玩，扮成1677年的斯宾诺莎逗我。我觉得他可能是想劝我们多读点书，对音乐有好处。人可以这样说话吗？不能，人不能。  
steve站起来，身形晃一晃，稳住。然后他走到paul身前，突然抬起腿，跨坐到paul的大腿上。  
在paul从游离的思维里回过神、露出惊呆的神情之前，steve模糊地笑着，问：  
“你笑得这么尴尬，是梦到我哥了吗？”  
paul望steve的眼睛，惊恐看着这双眼睛越来越逼近自己，嘴唇也几乎要贴上自己。  
“他在你梦里还是面目全非吗？还是变回了像以前一样？”  
steve笑着说，感到自己半张脸上的肌肉随笑容移动，另外半张脸却纹丝不动。很恐怖，自己都毛骨悚然。  
他听清梦话了，他看清了整个梦。他在同一个梦里迷失和倾诉和疾走。paul看着这扭曲的笑容，心想。心被这个想法撕碎。  
steve一手握紧paul的后脑，扯他丝绸般的皱皱长发。你为什么不剪去你的烦恼？另一手则向下探。据说酒后人没有乱性的功能——但他不在乎。谁又在乎？  
paul用力推他。推不动。后来他开始健身、举铁、打拳，务必成为一个身轻如燕的大力士。  
steve的嘴唇离paul的睫毛只有几毫米时，他停住了他的惊悚痴狂。  
“paul，你愿意吗？你不愿意的话，我不会逼你。”声音冷静、正常，动听。steve听到，自己不强行模仿哥哥时，本真的声音是多么动听。哀婉的遗憾的深情。  
——战，还是逃？其他人在生命的最后关头被这个问题砸到，还没听清就被砸晕了。而一个白羊座，在他的生命的最初，就清醒着听到这个问题。他知道，战或逃，不是飞来横祸，而是自由选择。于是你的困境永远是，你越认为你应该选战，你越害怕你会选逃。因为你真的很多时候都很想逃。  
“不愿意，steve，我不愿意。”paul说，说完又推一下他。推完发现自己也硬了。今天的我们可悲到值得落泪。  
这回，steve在他的大腿上往后仰，过了某个临界的角度后，应声倒地。  
这倒地的咕咚一声，令paul几乎当场就想重新选，我逃，我逃，我们一起逃。  
steve从地上坐直身子，呵呵笑出声。paul僵住，连逃都不敢逃了。  
——保守秘密，还是交换秘密？其他人一辈子都在秘密面前闭着眼睛堵着耳朵捆着四肢，习得性残疾。而一个天蝎座，同样是在他的生命的最初，就一只手拿着秘密，另一只手也拿着秘密。端着它们走，千万别洒出来，不然你的小手就被烫成油炸猪皮。  
steve坐在地上仰视冰雕似的paul。恨这个人。想从他的身上看到他爱过哥哥的痕迹、进而看到哥哥的痕迹——进而看到——。但看不到。他不是他。他恨他不是他。  
反之亦然，paul心想。他知道他恨他不是他，他也恨他不是他。  
“但我还有最后一个问题，paul，你爱我哥吗？”  
paul终于指挥自己的身体站起来，然后蹲下，俯下身，双手用力揽住steve的肩。  
非常用力地亲他的嘴唇，亲出很响很响的声音。  
战还是逃？背叛秘密还是拯救秘密？  
“steve，我的心都碎了，我爱他，我爱他。”

无论后来魔鬼要求他们用多么可耻的失败来还债，他们都紧握住，这一刻伟大的胜利。  
我的秘密是为爱而战。我亲爱的恐怖分子。  
门吱嘎一声开了。wing踩着心跳节拍走进来，张开双臂搂住他们，三颗脑袋碰到一起。欢迎回家，亲爱的旁观者共谋者执印者，我爱你的恐怖。


End file.
